Fairy Hearts
by SilverXScythe66
Summary: Fairy Tail was enjoying themselves until a sudden portal appeared and they were force to join a battle between the seven light and 13 darkness. Will their strength help the Keyblade Wielders win against Xehanort or will there be a second Keyblade War?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Fairies meet the Lingering Will**

It was peaceful for the members of Fairy Tail. It been a couple of weeks since Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games and the battle with the dragons. It was calm until a certain pair of rival started to get at each other throat. Natsu roared, "I told you frost head! That job is mine!"

"Like hell it is flame ass!" Gray snapped.

"Why do you want this job!?"

"That job required a person who can control their ability and that person do not destroy everything they touch!"

"Are you saying that I can't handle it?"

"Yes you dumbass! That is exactly what I am saying!"

"I'll melt your sorry ass!"

"Not unless I freeze yours first!"

Nearby them they were a group of girls who were watching them squabbling. Lucy sighed, "Why must they always do this?"

"They are rival after all" Levy replied.

"Still they fight over everything. You think they would grow up a little" Wendy said.

"Some things will never change" Lucy answered.

"You said it" the two blue hair girls nodded.

At a table near the scene, Makarov laughed at the two boys, "Oh it is good to have everything back to normal again."

Laxus spoke to his gramps, "Yeah, but it is kinda boring around here."

"Yeah. I mean we need something new" Gajeel said while raising a hand a bit.

"Knowing our luck it won't be long until something happen" Erza answered.

"I hope it is soon" the two Dragon Slayers said.

All the sudden a scream was heard which caused everyone to freeze, "Master Makarov!"

The short elder saw Mirajane coming up the stairs from the basement, "Mirajane what's wrong?"

"You have to come down into the basement now!"

The guild hurried down to see what was wrong and was shock to see what they saw. It was a dark purple portal that suddenly was floating in mid-air. Everyone was wondering where it came from. Makarov turned to the white head, "When did this happen?"

"It only happen only a few seconds ago. I had no idea how and who summoned the portal."

"It look like someone is calling for us" Erza suggested.

Natsu punched his fist together, "Well then let's find out who it is."

"Really Natsu?" Lucy sighed.

"Master we should at least send a group in to investigate" Erza suggested.

Makarov rubbed his beard, "Indeed. Alright Natsu's team, Gajeel, and Laxus will go into the portal. Just make sure you guys stay out of trouble."

"Hell yeah! Let's go Happy!"

"Aye!" the blue cat shouted while flying.

"Natsu hold on!" said Lucy who chased after him into the portal with Wendy and Carla following behind her.

"That damn idiot" Gray snarled before jumping in.

"Ready Pantherlily?"

The black cat smirked, "Yes Gajeel."

"See you soon gramps" Laxus said after Erza went in after Gajeel.

"Be safe everyone" the short old man said when they were gone.

The team arrived in a place which was a badlands with a dark dusk sky. The wind was blowing harshly which created a strong dust storm which made their view of the land short. For some reason they landed in a flat land that stretches quite far from the cliffs and had only a few large stones on it.

Lucy glanced around, "Why did that portal take us here for?"

Erza shrugged, "Don't know. Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy can any of you smell anyone people here?"

"Nope" Natsu said.

"I got nothing" Gajeel answered.

"All I smell is you guys and that it" Wendy said.

Laxus looked around, "Then if it not who then what summoned that portal?"

Gray noticed the felines were acting nervously, "Hey guys what's the matter?"

"I don't know, but I feel a presence" Happy answered.

Carla nodded, "Same here."

"This presence is strong... really strong" Pantherlily explained.

"Really? I don't feel anything" Gray mentioned.

Lucy placed a finger on the side of her head to think, "Animals do have a strong sense of instincts. So they can probably sense things easier than humans."

"If that is so then why aren't we able to smell that presence?" Gajeel asked.

"I don't know" Lucy answered.

Erza decided to focus on her senses to feel the presence that the cats were feeling. After a few moments she felt an overwhelming power behind the dust storm. She turned to the storm while shouting, "There is something in the storm!"

The group faced the storm which was starting to calm down slowly revealing a figure who was kneeling down while it's hands were on the center of the bottom of the light blue hilt of his weapon. As soon as the storm was clear the figure shocked them. It was an armor figure with golden and red armor pieces over the black suit. There were an orange pattern on the suit and a golden cape. The armor's helmet was mostly gold with a black visor and the two red prongs were straight up on each side of the helmet. It's weapon was like a sword, but it shaped like a key on each side of the golden blade.

The group just stared there wondering why would a suit of armor be here in a place like the badlands. Soon they heard an emotionless metallic voice echoed through the land, **"Who are you people? I sense... a strong light within you all..."**

Lucy was getting scared with Wendy before speaking, "Did that voice come from the armor?"

"Impossible... I don't smell anyone inside of it..." Gajeel said in a disbelief tone.

**"What do you seek here?"**

Natsu shouted at it, "A damn portal appeared at our home! Did you created it!?"

**"No... the portal to here only open to those who are strong... are you strong where you are from?"**

"Yes I am! I'll prove it to you right now!" Natsu declared while getting ready in his fighting position.

"Natsu, what the hell are you doing!? The master told Laxus to not get into trouble!" Gray shouted.

**"You wish to test your strength against me? Very well" **the armor said. It slowly stand up to face them and spoke while slowly grabbing his sword, **"Let me see... show me your strength... let your friends show their strength... I will test all of your strength right now."**

Laxus raised an eyebrow when the armor made his stance, "Is that armor serious?"

Natsu smirked, "Alright everyone let me handle this! OKAY LET'S DO THIS!"

**"Very well."**

The armor somehow appeared right in front of Natsu force him skyward with an upward sword slash followed by another in mid-air. Then the armor spun a bit and delivered a powerful spin attack that caused Natsu to crashed hard on the ground. Natsu got up and about to make his attack, but the armor made a forward thrust at his chest and caused the Dragon Slayer to go flying and crashed into a rock which crumbled down on him.

Natsu popped out, "Damn that hurt. Good thing that weapon of his doesn't have a sharp end. Take this! Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

The armor saw the flames and leaped over it before grabbing Natsu's head and tossed him. Then the armor's sword somehow stretched and ends in the middle the blade turned in a 180 direction. It soon started swinging and the blade hit Natsu every single time. To finish it up the armor had his sword hook onto Natsu and brought him down hard.

Natsu growled while he tried to get up, "Damn it. This thing truly is strong. I need to be careful."

The armor blocked an attack from the side with his sword. It saw Gajeel was cover in his Iron Dragon's Scale. Gajeel smirked, "You said you want to test all our strength, huh? Well here my strength!"

Gajeel pushed the armor a bit before he transforming his left arm into a club and fired it at the armor. He followed it by transforming his right arm into a long sword and swung at it. He kept at for a bit until he decided to finish it, "Roar of the Iron Dragon!" The roar hit the armor directly and a great explosion of dust appeared. Gajeel grinned, "How was that?" His expression soon changed into a surprised one when he saw the armor created a small barrier with his sword and there were no damage to the armor at all. "No way..."

The armor charged straight toward and made a couple of slashes at Gajeel before his sword completely covered his right fist. All the sudden a bunch of glowing clear cubes with an electrical surge circled around and made thrust when the armor made its punch. Gajeel blocked it with both of his arms, but he screamed in pain after he was sent flying.

Erza, Laxus, and Gray decided to attack along with Natsu while the rest hurried to Gajeel who called off his scales. Pantherlily came in front of his partner, "Gajeel are you... your arms!"

Lucy kneel down and saw his arms were burnt and gushing out blood, "Oh god..."

Wendy approached him, "Hang on I can heal your wounds."

Gajeel growled in pain, "This thing is no push over. I know it is just a suit of armor, but he fight like a normal human."

"We need help. Open, Gate of the Lion and Gate of the Goat!" Lucy shouted while bringing out two golden celestial key.

Soon Leo and Capricorn appeared before Lucy. Leo smirked, "It is good to see Lucy."

"What can we do to help Miss Lucy?" the goat man asked.

"Help Natsu and the others to fight against that person!"

"As you wish" they replied and turned to face their opponent; however when they saw the armor's weapon they made a surprising look.

Leo gulped hard, "Capricorn, is that what I think it is?"

"Yes it is Leo."

"Lucy how did you guys get into a fight with this guy?"

"Well it ask us if we want to test our strength against his and Natsu accepted" Lucy explained.

Leo slapped himself in the face, "That damn idiot!"

"Lucy we need to get these guys out of here. This is an opponent that we cannot beat" Capricorn explained.

Lucy could tell he was serious and nodded, "Okay, but how do we stop them from fighting?"

The three elementalists shot blasts at the armor, but the armor had his sword transformed into a glider and dodged each blast. He drove toward them and made a sharp turn which hit all three at them at once. Erza made a downward slash, but armor had his sword changed back to normal and blocked the strike. before pushing her into her friends The armor looked at the four and decided to finish it. It dashed toward them and had his sword transformed by having the hilt lock on to the handle and blade extend further while making it narrower. It then thrust it weapon into the ground and created magic circle with eight magic glowing blue clear stones out of it. Soon a ring of three small glowing blue stones appeared around each of them before creating a small spell flaming circle above them. Also, the armor had eight small diamond above him that were similar to the stones from the magic circle.

Natsu roared, "Okay no more mister nice guy! Roar of the Lightning Flame Dragon!" For some reason he did not breath the lightning fire breath which caused him to panic, "Why can't I use my magic!?"

Laxus and Gray tried to cast a spell, but nothing happened. Erza tried to call force another weapon of her, but she got nothing easier. She soon figured out what happen, "No way... Somehow that armor sealed us from using our magic!"

"What!?" the three shouted.

The armor soon had his sword become so large that he needed to carry it with both arms and the hilt opened up to reveal the handle. Soon it started to spin while creating the cubes magic circle and charged up.

"How many weapon transformations does that armor have?" Erza wondered.

Soon the armor fired a large orb of pure energy at the fairies and it caused an explosion on impact. The four were now on the ground trying to get up, but the blast hurt them more than they thought. The armor just stood there waiting for them to make their move. Natsu got on his knees, "I'm not going to lose."

"Stay down you damn idiot!" Leo shouted while slamming his head to the ground and putting all his strength to stop him from attacking.

Capricorn appeared before the armor and kneed down, "We surrender."

"What!?" Gray shouted.

"Just go with it!" Leo shouted.

The fairies were surprise at the tone of Loke and could tell that he was serious. The armor looked at the human goat, **"Very well. I had seen their strength so there no reason to continue. Just remember this... every decisions we make will affect the people we care." **The armor thrust its sword into the ground and return to the position it was before.

"Alright we can go" Capricorn told the group.

Everyone did what they were told, but Natsu still refuses to leave. Laxus knocked him out in order to prevent any resistance. Back with the guild the members were waiting for the team to return because it had been nearly thirty minutes since they left. It was a cause for concern because most of them were their strongest members which should only take less than five minutes to investigate what was on the other side of the portal.

"I hope they are okay" Levy said.

Lisanna patted Levy on the back, "Don't worry. Knowing Natsu he probably got into a fight and they had to wait until he finish it."

"Still it shouldn't take them this long with Laxus" Freed said.

"Juvia is worry about Gray."

"Come guys what the worst thing that could happen to them?" Lisanna asked.

As soon as Lisanna finished the team had return and the guild were shock to see what they saw. Some of them returned injured and the ones who were hurt shock them to the core. Laxus placed Natsu on a crate before he fell to one of his knee and grunted in pain. Freed and the Thunder God Tribe rushed over help Laxus get on his feet.

"Gajeel are you alright!?" Levy panicked who saw burnt mark on his arms.

"Yeah, Wendy stopped the bleeding and she will heal my burnt marks later on."

"Natsu! Natsu wake up!" Lisanna pleaded while shaking him a bit.

"He is just knock out. It is the only way to get him to leave" Leo explained to her.

"Why!? Why did you guys have to knock him!?" she asked.

The master appeared and spoke, "Leo as much I am glad to see you, but why are you here and what happen in there?"

"Lucy call for me and Capricorn to help them in a fight they were in, but the opponent they were facing was too powerful for any of them to handle. So we surrender and it let us go."

"It?" Makarov asked while he raise an eyebrow.

"Miss Lucy do you mind if I use your memories of what happen to show them?" Capricorn asked.

"Of course."

Capricorn tapped her forehead and created a screen of what happen to them. Fairy Tail watched how a suit of armor fought against their strongest members and wasn't even damaged during the battle. Everyone was wondering what was this thing and how could it be so powerful except for one. Makarov was sweating in disbelief because he saw that weapon, armor, and fighting moves before.

He gulped hard, "It can't be... is that... is that you... Terra?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mysteries of the Lingering Will**

The guild had a hard time accepting the fact that their most powerful members were defeated by a single suit of armor. Many wanted it to be a joke, but they know that it could not happen. Loke and Capricorn left soon after they finished showing the memories of the battle. The guild was quiet for a long time before a certain roar echoed throughout the building.

"I'm going back!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu you just got back and you need to rest!" Lisanna stated while she was blocking his way.

"No way! I not done with that armor yet! It just got lucky that's all! Just let me go wild and I'll destroy that armor completely!"

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" shouted the master which caused everyone to received a chill down their spine.

"Old man..." Natsu softly spoke.

"Listen everyone, no one is allow to go through that portal or think about calling the Magic Council or the other guilds! If I find out if any of you do any of those things you will be kick out of this guild! Understand!?" Makarov threatened.

Nobody could speak after the master's threat. For him to threatening their membership of the guild was the last thing he would do. Gray swallowed, "Master you can't be serious?"

"No Gray I am serious. Now excuse me I need to go into my office" Makarov said before leaving.

"I never see the master like this" Mirajane said.

"Yeah that the first time I see like this" Macao said.

"Yeah. He seems to be more angry than the time when the Phantom Lord war" Elfman said.

"I wish Loke didn't leave so quickly we would had learn more about that suit" Gajeel snarled.

Lucy looked down to her key case and made a worried face, "You guys seem to know what that suit is. What is going on?"

Meanwhile back in the celestial world, the Celestial Spirit King were with ten of the twelve Zodiac spirits waiting for Leo and Capricorn. They were called together because it was extremely important. Soon Leo and Capricorn arrived and the king spoke, "Tell me Leo, Capricorn what is so urgent that you need to tell us?"

"Let us show you my king" Capricorn said before showing the spirits the fight between the Lingering Will and Fairy Tail; however, the spirits were shock to see the weapon of the armor.

Scorpio broke the silence, "Is that... the... Keyblade?"

"Yes it is" Leo nodded.

"My king do you know this Keyblade wielder?" Capricorn asked.

The king nodded while he looked down, "Yes..."

"Who is it?" asked Aries.

"He is the apprentice of an old friend of mine... his name is Terra."

The spirits were stun when he said that name. Terra came here long ago with his two friends and master to visit the king. During that time Leo and Scorpio became good friends with Terra while the other spirits became friends with his friends. Hearing that the suit was Terra caused them to feel mixed emotions.

Leo slowly spoke, "You are saying... that suit of armor... is Terra?"

'It is. I don't know how he turn out like he did, but I'm sure we can get answers."

"From who and how do we find him?" Scorpio asked.

"Don't worry. Makarov will call for him."

"What is his name?" Aquarius.

"His name is Yen Sid."

Back with Makarov, he sitting at his desk and was trying to calm down. He could not believe that there was a small part of Terra was still alive. He began to recall how his old friend Yen Sid told him about the fate of Eraqus and his apprentices. He slowly turned his head to see an old picture of him and a young Eraqus having a good time in the guild. The memories of Eraqus began to flash before his eyes. The two crossed path one day when Makarov went on a job while Eraqus was on a training quest to become a master. The two were surrounded by monsters and they fought together to defend themselves. The two were victorious and they decided to become friends. Eraqus told Makarov about the Keyblade and how there were other worlds out there. Though Eraqus would be in trouble for telling this, he trusted Makarov that he would not tell. Years passed they met again only this time they were both masters. Eraqus told him that he was training two young kids to become Keyblade wielder. Their names were Terra and Aqua.

Makarov smiled that over the years both had obtain their dreams and promised they would meet again, "I wish you were here old friend."

Then Makarov remember the day when he heard news about Eraqus. He could not believe that Eraqus was gone and was enraged that Xehanort was responsible for it. A short mouse came to him that day and told him that his master wanted to see him. Makarov went along with him and met Yen Sid. From him he heard how Xehanort managed to cause Eraqus's students to leave their master to stop a rising darkness and caused their to meet their fate. Xehanort caused his former apprentice Ventus to become x-blade, had Aqua sink into darkness to save Terra, and used Terra as his new vessel to live. Makarov swore to Yen Sid that he would be there to help him and his apprentice Mickey when ever they need him.

Makarov knew what he needed to do and he took out an orb. He focused his magical energy into it waited.

Meanwhile at the top of the Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid was talking to Merlin and the three fairies about Lea's progress. They were interrupted when an orb came in and was glowing. Yen Sid touched it and it show Makarov's face. He smiled, "Makarov it has been a while."

"Indeed old friend. Oh Merlin, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather it is good to see you again."

"Makarov how are you?" Merlin asked with a big smile.

"Good my friend. What about you?"

"Merlin and my sisters are helping a new Keyblade wielder to help Mickey and his friends" Flora explained.

"I see, so Mickey is not there huh?"

"Sorry he just left to train with the other Keyblade wielders" Fauna said.

"Too bad. I have information that he would be glad to hear."

"What would that be?" the blue fairy asked.

"Yen Sid, I found Terra."

The mages were startled from his sentence and were beginning to have more hope. Merlin fixed his glasses, "Are... Are... Are you sure?"

"Yes, but what I can tell his will is somehow is within his armor and there is a portal that lead to him right here in my guild."

Yen Sid stroke his beard, "So what Sora said is true then. I had hope it was real and I'm glad it is."

"Is Sora one of the new Keyblade wielders that you mentioned in your letter?"

"Yes and I am glad that letter reached you."

Makarov smiled, "Like I promise if you need me I will be there and thank you for letting me know what is going on."

"I really appreciate it and we also have some good news."

"What will that be?"

"We have located Aqua in the Realm of Darkness."

Makarov's eyes widen, "Really!?"

"Yes we did, thanks to the help of Lea. You see he can summon the Corridor of Darkness and from that we were able to locate Aqua because she fell through one years ago" Fauna explained.

"Then you follow her magical energy despite there maybe little chance of finding her."

"That is correct" Flora nodded.

"So when will you be able to get her out of the darkness?"

"Pretty soon, we were planning on doing it when the young ones come back" Merlin answered.

"I see. So I will expect that you will send your students to come here to Fiore soon?"

"Yes, I will send Master Riku, Sora, and Kairi there soon. If you don't mind would you help train them while they are there?"

"Of course" Makarov nodded.

"Also there is one more thing..."

Time passed and the five Keyblade wielders return to Yen Sid's tower because Yen Sid called them to come back as soon as possible. They stood before the master who looked at with a serious stare, "Everyone we have found our seventh warrior of light."

The wielders were shocked to hear that the seventh warrior was found already because the sixth was just discovered recently. Sora snapped out of it, "Who is it Master Yen Sid?"

Yen Sid looked out the window, "Remember that you told me about the armor Sora?"

"Yes."

"You see that armor hold the mind of Terra."

Before anyone could ask who Terra was, Mickey slammed his hands on the desk with a shock expression, "You found Terra!? How!? When!? Where!?"

"Calm yourself Mickey."

"Sorry Master, it was hard for me to keep my emotions in check."

"It is alright. Listen everyone we must have Terra on our side to fight against the thirteen darkness."

"But Master, doesn't Xehanort have one of guardian?" Riku asked.

"Yes, but remember. Xehanort need a vessel that is filled with pure darkness. So it would stand to reason when he tried to take Terra's body the light within him must have entered his armor to keep a part of him alive. If we can somehow make the light create a new body for Terra then we will be ready to fight Xehanort."

"It maybe a long shot, but it worth a try" Sora said.

"So who is going?" Lea asked.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi the three of you will go to Fiore to a town call Magnolia where the portal to Terra is now at a guild call Fairy Tail. There you will meet an old friend of mine, Makarov. Meanwhile Lea and Mickey will stay here and help us bring Aqua back."

"Then we will go to Fiore and join up with them?" Lea asked.

"Yes" Yen Sid nodded.

"Alright we'll get going now master" Riku said.

"Yeah we will contact you when we arrive to Makarov's place" Sora promised.

"Good you may go."

"Finally a mission together at last" Kairi said while smiling to Sora.

Sora scratched the back with his head, "Uh... yeah."

"Yo lover birds are you guys going or Riku going alone?" Lea asked.

"We are!" Sora shouted in embarrassment while Kairi giggled.

Yen Sid looked at the two remaining Keyblade wielders, "So shall we get started?"

Outside the three friends were about to leave until they were interrupted, "Gosh Sora, are you sure you'll be fine without us?"

"Don't worry Goofy we'll be fine."

"Man I wish we had something to do."

"Well Donald you can go see Yen Sid and ask him" Sora suggested.

"Okay. Just make sure you don't have too much fun without us."

"Yeah" Goofy nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry. We'll be back and we will have a new ally on our side" Sora smirked before jumping into the Gummi ship and took off.

The group traveled through space for a while before arriving to their destination. When they landed they were at the front of a gate of Magnolia. The three walked into the town and were amaze. Not only the town was beautiful, but they could feel a huge amount of magic in the air. While Sora and Riku were watching their surroundings, Kairi was walking happily and was humming.

Sora noticed the happy red-head, "What's up Kairi?"

"We actually doing it."

"Doing what?" Riku asked.

"We are exploring a new world together. We are now achieving our dream."

Sora and Riku stopped before realizing that they were fulfilling their dream. Sora placed his hands behind his head and smirked, "You're right."

Riku smiled, "Yeah still it is hard to believe how much had happen since the day we plan on seeing other worlds by raft."

"Yeah, but here we are. I guess dreams does come true right Ka... Kairi?" Sora asked only to see the red-head disappeared.

The two glanced around only to see Kairi asking a stranger to where the Fairy Tail guild is. The stranger pointed to the direction of the guild and Kairi thanked him before heading back to her friends. Riku placed a hand on his head, "Great now I have to worry about two careless idiots."

"Who are you calling a careless idiot?" Sora asked.

"Now guys come on lets not fight among ourselves."

"Okay" the two said at the same time.

"Good. Hey how about a race to the Fairy Tail guild for old-time sake!?"

"Huh?" Sora blinked.

"Are you kidding?" Riku questioned.

"Ready? GO!"

The boys looked at each other before running with Kairi behind them. The three friends had forgotten to just be themselves and have some fun for so long that it felt very good.

Meanwhile at the Fairy Tail guild, Levy was researching through a bunch of books to find out where this armor was. Gajeel walked over with Lucy and Erza, "So do you have any idea where that badlands is?"

"No. No matter where I look I can't seem to find the same landscape that you guys met the armor."

"Hmm, I more curious on why would such a powerful armor doing in a place like that?" Erza said.

"Yeah same here" Lucy nodded.

"Too bad Natsu only care about destroying the armor. Speaking of him, where is that hot head?" Gajeel asked.

"Lisanna is making sure that Natsu doesn't do anything stupid" Lucy explained.

"He better not because if he does then he is out of this guild" Levy said.

"First the portal with armor, Loke and Capricorn reaction to the weapon of the armor, the master's threat... what going to happen next?" Lucy wondered.

Soon the door was force open and the guild turned to see two boys and a girl who was right behind them. The brown hair boy spoke first, "I win!"

"No I won" the silver hair boy stated.

"Guys it's tied" the red-head explained.

While the three friends talking the guild were wondering who they were and why did they came here for. Mirajane decided to go over to them, "Greetings my name is Mirajane. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

"Hello I'm Sora."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Kairi."

"Riku the name."

"May I ask why you three are here for?"

"Yeah we here to meet the guild master, Makarov, here. We told by our master that he was here" Sora explained.

"Well you see the master is..." Mirajane was saying before a certain roar echoed throughout the building.

Soon a down went flying and was headed toward Lucy. Riku noticed where the door was going to land and dashed straight toward Lucy. When he was in front of her he summoned his Keyblade and slashes the door to pieces. Riku faced the blond, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thank you" Lucy nodded.

"Natsu will you calm down!" a young female voice shouted.

"No way Lisanna! I'm going through that portal and no one is going to stop me!" roared a young man.

Natsu soon appeared which caused some members of the guild to slap themselves in the face. Riku could tell that the rose hair dude was responsible for the flying door, "Hey rose head! Control your temper!"

"What?", Natsu turned to Riku and growled, "Are you talking to me silver head?"

"Yes I am. You need to control that temper of yours. If you don't then you are going to hurt your friends. If I hadn't sliced down that down then this young lady would be seriously hurt."

"Do you want to fight!?" Natsu challenged.

"If I must fight then I will" Riku answered while getting himself into his fighting stance.

"Let's go!"

"NATSU STAND DOWN!" shouted a powerful voice. Everyone soon saw a large giant who flatted Natsu to the ground. The giant noticed the three new teens and smiled, "You three must be Yen Sid's students?"

"You are the guild master?" Kairi asked.

"Yes," said the giant before he shrank down to his normal size which surprised them. The short man cleared his throat, "Let me introduce myself. My name is Makarov and welcome to Fairy Tail."


End file.
